


Aquela que não amava ninguém

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Quando os garotos vêm, sempre deixam algo, geralmente chicletes."





	Aquela que não amava ninguém

Quando os garotos vêm, sempre deixam algo, geralmente chicletes. Ás vezes um convite com um número de celular. Ou canetas. Raramente deixam um livro. Eu gosto quando deixam livros.

Chegam, falam sobre filmes, animes, músicas, livros, séries de TV. É proibido falar sobre trabalho. Pedem um pouco de atenção, uma conversa, uma chance de serem alguém interessante. Deve ser bom para o ego impressionar uma garota bonita, mesmo que a garota esteja mentindo.

Eu converso. Ás vezes, me faço de ingênua. Mas geralmente troco informações. Tal filme é genial. Então veja essa série, cujo roteirista fizera um trabalho incrível. Me passo por pessoa interessante. Sou interessante. E bonita. 

Talvez, por esse motivo, eles deixam coisas. E sempre voltam. Mas eu me irrito. Quando pedem para que eu fale sobre mim. Ora, não há nada para falar sobre minha pessoa. Mas tento ser educada. Até eles perceberem e decidirem não mais voltarem.

O primeiro que veio deixou-me o coração. Voltava sempre e apesar de me irritar com seu amor, eu gostava. Eu sempre tive alma de poeta, amava o amor e nunca o objeto. O que fazer com um coração? Eu não poderia ficar com ele. Quebrei-o. Foi sem querer. Sempre é sem querer.

Talvez, por esse motivo, os garotos seguintes sempre deixam coisas inóspitas, como canetas e chicletes. É melhor que deixar um coração.


End file.
